deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Venom
Venom is a supervillain/anti-hero/anti-villain from Marvel Comics ''who is a part of Spider-Man's rogues gallery. He will appear in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Venom VS Bane, where he will face off against Bane from ''DC Comics. He will be voiced by Adam Wennick. History When an alien symbiote from outer space bonded with Spider-Man, it created a black suit which gave him incredible power. However, Peter soon learned that his suit was not only alive, but it also sought to permanently bond with him. So he decided to find a way to remove the symbiote. Meanwhile, a down on his luck reporter, Eddie Brock, was contemplating suicide after losing his job at the Daily Globe when it was discovered that Brock had fabricated a news story about the identity of a serial killer named the Sin-Eater, who Spider-Man had brought to justice. Not only that, but he was also divorced from his wife, diagnosed with cancer, and disowned by his father. After blaming Spider-Man for his misfortune, Eddie decided to go to a church to ask for forgiveness. Coincidentally, Peter was in that same church where he had the symbiote removed not long before Brock arrived. The symbiote, sensing Eddie's distress, bonded with him. Sharing a mutual hatred for Spider-Man, Brock and the symbiote swore vengeance on the friendly neighborhood web-slinger and became Venom, one of Spider-Man's greatest foes of all time. Death Battle Info Gallery Venom Lethal Protector Vol 1 1.jpg|Venom in the 1st issue cover of his own limited comic series Venom_(Symbiote)_(Earth-616).jpg|The Venom Symbiote EddieBrock-Bonding-and-First-Appearance.jpg|Eddie Brock transforming into Venom for the first time. VenomAgain.jpg|Venom as he appears in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Venom.png|Venom as he appears in The Spectacular Spider-Man C022e174d4a94b8c5beabd3ca9e9b3d099b1698572febccbb1dfb1d157c970ea.jpg|Venom as he appears in Spider-Man 3 Venom1.jpg|Venom as a LEGO figure PTRU1-18589924enh-z6.jpg|Venom in Disney Infinity Marvel Comics - Venom as seen in Marvel VS Capcom 2.png|Venom as seen in Marvel VS Capcom 2 Trivia * Venom is the 13th Marvel character to appear in DEATH BATTLE! ** As well as the second Marvel villain to appear in DEATH BATTLE!, the first was Doctor Doom. ** He is also the second Spider-Man character to appear in DEATH BATTLE!. * Venom is actually a parasitic suit that has been worn by others. Which includes: ** Spider-Man (Its original host) ** Eddie Brock (Most iconic host) ** Angelo Fortunato ** Mac Gargan AKA Scorpion ** Flash Thompson (Second most iconic host) ** Dr. Octopus ** Groot ** Rocket Racoon ** Anne Weying (The 1st She-Venom) ** Patricia Robertson (2nd She-Venom) ** Carol Danvers * There are also others who were hosts of the Venom suit in alternate universes/What-If scenarios. Which includes: ** Spider-Girl (Earth X) ** Norme Osborn (Harry Osborn's Son in MC2 Universe) ** Kron Stone (2099 Universe) ** The Hulk (Alternate Reality) ** Deadpool ** The Punisher ** Wolverine ** Thor ** Galactus ** Black Bolt ** Captain America Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Male Category:Human Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Poison Users Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Disney Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors